1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnification observation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been used a magnification observation device, provided with a microscope, for observing an observation object. The microscope includes an imaging unit for imaging the observation object. An image of the observation object imaged by the imaging unit is displayed by a display part. A user can acquire detailed information of the observation object based on the image displayed by the display part.
A microscope described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-337470 has a camera for measuring an observation object and a stage on which the observation object is placed. The camera is attached to a camera attaching part so as to be along a Z-axis direction (perpendicular direction). The stage is rotatably provided below the camera. The stage is made up of an X-Y stage movable in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction. The stage is moved along the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction, to thereby align the observation object with respect to an imaging region of the camera.
In the above microscope, a rotational axis of the stage is fixed, and an X-axis and a Y-axis of the stage are rotated in association with rotation of the stage. In this case, with the X-axis and the Y-axis of the stage rotating, a moving direction of the stage is difficult to be controlled and the observation object cannot be moved in a desired direction.
On the other hand, there can also be considered a configuration in which the X-axis and the Y-axis of the stage are fixed and the rotational axis of the stage moves in association with movement of the stage in the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction. However, when the rotational axis of the stage goes outside the imaging region of the camera, a moving amount of the observation object with respect to the imaging region becomes large due to rotation of the stage. Thereby, a desired region of the observation object tends to go outside the imaging region.